polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iraqball
Iraqball |nativename = al-‘Irāq|reality = Republic of Iraq|government = Federal Parliamentary Republic|language = Arabic, Kurdish |capital = Baghdadball|affiliation= Arab Leagueball |enemies = ISISball Israelcube Kuwaitball Saudi Arabiaball(sometimes) UKball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) Iraqi Kurdistanball (until 2003)|founded = July 14, 1958|predecessor = Kingdom of Iraqball|image = Iraqball - Polandball Cup.png|gender = Male|religion = Shia Islam Sunni Islam Christianity (Minority) Yazidism (Minority) |friends= Syriaball Iranball Egyptball Jordanball Palestineball Russiaball Cubaball Chinaball Turkeyball (sometimes) Hezbollahball Iraqi Kurdistanball (from 2003)|intospace = Yes|status = Defeating ISIS|personality = Honor, Proud, Generous, Patriarchal, Tribal, Loud, Identity Disorder, Passionate|caption = The cradle of civilazation is good removing terrorists |food = Kebab, samak masgouf and kleicha|likes = Food, Making conspiracy theories, Bashing America, Killing ISISball members, Liberating territory|type = Semitic |military = Active: 283,000 (planned for 350,000) Reserve: 528,500, Total: 800,000|hates = Jews, Kurds, People who make conspiracy theories about him, ISIL, US Military|bork = Watan, Watan}} Iraqball is a country in the Middle East. His north part is occupied by Kurdistanball. History Iraqball came to be in 1958 after he decided to become a "republic". He was actually a single-party military junta. Ten years later, he became under Ba'ath rule but was still a single party military dictatorship. He then declared war on Iranball in 1980 to "liberate" Khuzestanball. Becuase he couldn't pay debts to Kuwaitball he declared war on him in 1990 claiming that UKball stole Kuwaitball from him in colonial times and that Kuwaitball was stealing Iraqi oil. He failed because USAball-led coalition stopped him from annexing Kuwaitball. Then in 2003 being invaded by USAball, with the intention of liberating. This ended up backfiring immensely. He pulled out in 2011, but ended up in even worse condition. He is now technically friends with USAball, but that doesn't matter much. He recently ended civil war after removing ISIS from his clay. Before,15% of his clay is held by ISISball and 15% is also sieged by Kurdistanball. Recently, ISISball in Western Mosul is on offensive as his forces advances. But now, he succeeded to take the whole of Mosul from ISIS. He also recaptured Tal-Afar and is now invading Hawija and he won. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hawija_(2017%E2%80%93present) His final campaign was his Western Iraq Campaign, and he liberated the desert on December 9th, ending ISISball in Iraqball. On December 10th, Iraqball celebrated the end of ISISball with a parade. Relationships Friends * Iranball- We are one of the only shia majority countries.He is a good friend now. * Syriaball- Historical best friend and dear brother. Together removing Haywan and Kosher, and fighting against Burger imperialism BUT I DON'T LIKE BE A RUSSIA PUPPET OK, OIL IS MINE. * Armeniaball- Many people from your clay are living in my clay. * Egyptball- Good Friend. He is also a trade partner and i also like his pyramids. * UKball- We both like tea and can into it. * Jordanball- Good friend and we are also neighbours too. * Lebanonball- I like your food and your beaches. * Japanball- I like your cars. * Chinaball- He has great Mobile Phones. * South Koreaball- Same as China but he has good cars too. Gibs K2C and T-50s. * Romaniaball- I like his food. * Serbiaball- Good friend even if he hates Kebab. * Palestineball- Good friend. Hope finally one day he will be free from Kosher. * Russiaball- Thanks for helping me against ISIS. * Greeceball- Good friend. * Vaticanball- Sold a Lamborghini to save some Christian kids in my clay. * Hungaryball- Good friend. BUT TAKE IMMIGRANTS. * Franceball- Thank you for helping me against ISIS. * Spainball- I know that feeling . * Indonesiaball- Good friend and trade partener. * Kazakhbrick- Trade partener. * UAEball- Trade partener and oil rich like me.I also like his cities like Abu Dhabi and Dubai.I will also have a taller building than Burj Khalifa in 2025 named Basra bride. * Brazilball- Trade Partner. * Pakistanball- Good Friend. * Indiaball-Good friend. He also likes my food and i like his. Neutral * Kurdistanball- BRING ME BACK MY CLAY YOU UGLY PIECE OF ROTTEN DOLMA!! NO INDEBENDENCE 4 U! KIRKUK IS MINE HAHAHA Helped me fight Haywan and restore peace. But don't dare and try to hold a referendum! You can't into indebendance! * USAball- Thank you for helping me against ISIS, but never forget invasion! Really, America. Yuo of betrayings me by al-banning me?! Plox liftings ban. Am no do things wrong in your clay. Oh, yuo liftings it. Many thanking (thanks for not banning me anymore) but I'm in the axis of resistance Enemies * ISISball- YUO LOSER PIGSHIT TERRORIST!!! TRYING TO TAKE MY CLAY, BUT YUO FAILED!!! NOW MOSUL CITY IS MINE, CAUSE YUO ARE TOO WEAK, EVEN TO DEFEND YUOR LAST CITY!!! SAME LIKE NAZI, YUO NOW ARE BECAME HISTORY AND PEOPLE WILL REMEMBER YUO AS A !@#$%^&* THUG!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND REMEMBER, DONT PRETENDED TO BE A KEBAB!!! CAUSE YUO ARENT KEBAB!!! YOU JUST ARE HARAM! A DISGRACE TO MUSLIM CULTURE! * Kuwaitball- You is mine! sorry it's because you are sooo rich and i am poor! * Israelcube- Free Palestine, you son of Haram! It doesn't like that state that it is in! If you will do that we will be friends someday and we really can because you like my food.And stop saying that Jerusalemcube is your capital because this is not true you lost on the UN vote i even voted no. And the euphrates river is historicaly and in present mine not yours. Gallery Middle East - Polandball Cup.png Qezzez6.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Sele Polandball.png 16. Iraq vs Kuwait.jpg 5ePeOCz.png Even Distribution.png Canda Egypt Iran Iraq Israel Kurdistan Palestine SA Syria UK US- UN pls.jpg Afghanistan Austria Belgium Denmark France Germany Greece Iraq Kosovo Poland Portugal Reichtangle Syria UK - Germany in Ruins.jpg Iraq.jpg 'gYEiTgI.png 11427228 994721657219089 687876044148147001 n.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png VoNkUek.png OKAuA.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png ZNLaWZs.png Israel op Best.png Familia de countryballs.png Links * Facebook page zh:伊拉克球 ru:Ирак Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Islamball Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:War Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Kebab Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Kurdistanball Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Jihad Category:Jihadi Category:ISIS Category:Kebab Countryball Category:Middle Eastern Category:Middle Eastern Countryball Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Islamic Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Countryballs of the Middle East Category:Independent Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab lover Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Former British Colonies Category:Burger haters Category:Tea Removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Axis of Evil Category:Mesopotamia Category:Asia Category:Death to ISIS Category:Shia Category:Hot Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lovers Category:Doomed Category:Isolated Category:Banned (by America) Category:Russia Allies Category:Russian lovers Category:Black white green red Category:Corrupt Category:Former Ba'athist stateballs Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Assad Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:No Fly Zone Category:Resource curse Category:Trump Removers Category:Pro Serbia Category:Cradle Category:Anti Kosovo